Whenever a person dies, there is always a great amount of grief and sadness that is experience by those who were close to the passed person. Such grief and sadness subsides over time, however there are some therapeutic actions which can help to ease the transition out of mourning for those that were close to someone who has passed away. These therapeutic actions include for example, visiting the person's grave site and placing flowers, placing other objects such as balloons or wreaths at the grave site, and creating small memorials or temporary shrines to those who have been lost. Such small memorials and shrines are especially common when a tragedy occurs that unexpectedly claims the lives of many people, both young and old. Some memorials are often set up at or near the site of the tragedy, and are visited by many people who wish to mourn those that have died. Unfortunately, such memorials are often very temporary and must eventually be removed such that normal life may continue on. The removal of the memorial can sometimes happen too soon for those who have not completed grieving. Of course, those who still wish to mourn may visit the grave site of their loved ones. Grave sites are almost always located in cemeteries which can often be dark and foreboding places, especially for young children who may be easily unsettled in the presence of so many graves.
It is the object of the present invention to create a memorial display figure which serves as a visual memorial to help those grieving come to terms with the loss of their loved ones. The memorial is a permanent positive expression of a lost loved one. The memorial allows a community to express compassion for those who are grieving due to their recent loss. This memorial also gives the living a venue to express their loss by having a forum to express what the loved one meant to them. Far too often we see make shift memorials of crosses, flowers, and stuffed teddy bears, but we don't know anything about the person. We may wonder who were they, were they young or old, did they have children, did they live nearby, where did they go to school. So many questions, but no answers. We only know that someone has pasted. This invention allows for that information to be shared. The memorial display figure is intended to allow people to memorialize their loved ones in an alternative way to visiting a permanent grave site. Additionally, the present invention can be very useful for people who have moved far away from the grave of their lost loved ones and as a result, cannot visit the grave as often as they may want to. The present invention may also serve well in impromptu memorials for those that have been claimed by tragedies to allow the community to mourn. This memorial acts as a broad board to communicate the passing of a person. It is a further object of the present invention to allow for the creation of memorial parks which may serve as an alternative to cemeteries as a place for people to go to mourn their lost loved ones. Such a memorial park may be a bright and beautiful place, complete with playgrounds and swings amid the memorials to help families to mourn their loss through a colorful environment that depicts a pleasant story line through visual scenic display of relative activities that the deceased may have enjoyed. It is a visual expression of love for a loss one.
Not only is the present invention a memorial display, it can also be used as a celebratory expression or celebratory display.